This invention is directed to a tamper evident packaging for substances such as capsules, pills and other products which can be contaminated or tampered with. The recent highly publicized incidents of contamination of non-prescription drugs in capsules has created a demand for tamper evident packaging for these and other such products. Many conventional methods of sealing containers for capsules, pills and the like will indicate the most blatant types of tampering but will not indicate if more sophisticated methods of tampering like the use of a small hypodermic needle is employed.
Thus, an object of this invention is a packaging for such products which will clearly and quickly indicate intrusion into the packaging even by as small an object as a very fine hypodermic needle.
Another object of this invention is a tamper evident packaging for capsules, pills and the like which are relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is a package which will indicate by touch whether or not it has been tampered with.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.